


Again, Again, and Over Again

by riceccakes



Series: Earth, Wind, and Coffee [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Discovery, Thirsty!Asami, Updates Will Be Slow, and its consensual, be patient with me, korra and asami are in love, literally so much love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riceccakes/pseuds/riceccakes
Summary: All her friends are moving forward with their lives and Korra feels as if she's stuck. She doesn't want to serve coffee for the rest of her life, but what does she want to do?
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Kuvira/Opal (Avatar)
Series: Earth, Wind, and Coffee [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058081
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56





	Again, Again, and Over Again

**Author's Note:**

> picked up right where the EWC epilogue ended :)

Korra looks at Asami sleeping, hoping it’s not too strange. This is her girlfriend, after all, but she wonders if she should look away. The sun's just showing through Asami’s blinds, the clock reads 6:47. Korra sits cross-legged on the bed, happily smiling at the view of Asami’s bare back. The girl lays on her side, facing away from her; her hair cascades across the pillows.

She wonders if she should wait for the party, to pull Asami away at the Sato Mansion and tell her she loves her then. Perhaps, instead, Korra should do it just as she’s dropping Asami off at Republic City University and leave the girl with a warm feeling in her chest and butterflies in her stomach. She could very well wake up Asami and tell her right now, “I love you.”

Korra just wants it to be perfect.

Asami turns over, her arm reaching out towards Korra’s direction. Korra takes her hand, kissing her knuckles lightly. She hears Asami sigh, watches as she wipes her eyes with one hand. Asami grins, intertwining their fingers.

“Were you watching me sleep?”

Korra nods, scooting closer to where Asami lays.

She smiles, “Creep.” Asami sits up, kissing Korra’s cheek, asking for her tee shirt.

Korra gets off the bed. “You don’t need your shirt,” she murmurs while she looks for it anyways. She checks under the bed first, then the dresser, then the other side of the room. Asami may have gotten a little carried away the night before, not that Korra was complaining, but she finds the shirt in the corner of the room, much farther from where Asami had taken it off. 

She returns to the bed, Asami is looking at her phone. Korra kisses her cheek, placing the shirt in her lap.

“Can you believe you’re graduating today?”

Asami smiles, sliding the shirt over her head. She takes Korra’s face in her hand, squishing her cheeks in delight. Asami spreads her arms out, Korra understands immediately and picks Asami up. Asami wraps her arms and legs around her, giggling as Korra brings her to the bathroom. As per the latest norm, Korra sits on the sink counter as Asami sits on the toilet; Asami asks her how she slept, how she feels. As per this latest norm, Korra doesn’t lie; she got a few hours but had trouble going back to sleep. (It was why she had been simply looking at Asami this morning.) 

Once Asami finishes brushing her teeth, she kisses Korra deeply, her hands rest gently on Korra’s thighs. “All dressed up already?” Asami mewls, “You look good.”

Korra happily chuckles, smiling as Asami’s lips brush over her neck. It’s delicate yet hungry, Asami’s hands travel to Korra’s stomach, one hand inching towards her breast.

Korra sighs, “Don’t you have to get ready soon?”

Asami groans, arms wrapping around her. “I just wanna stay here with you. Korra, don’t make me go.”

Korra laughs again, pushing back Asami’s hair and placing her hands on her face, “The graduation ceremony is only a few hours, then we’ll go to the party at the mansion, and _then,_ you’re all mine.”

“I’m always yours,” Asami hums.

“I love hearing that,” _I love you._ Before she can say so, Asami’s phone rings in the other room. Korra’s chest tightens and she leaves a chaste kiss on Asami’s lips. “Come on, go get ready. I’ll make you some coffee.”

She jumps off the counter, Asami strides into her bedroom. She comes back out in a short, white dress embroidered with white flowers. She has on a pair of short heels, her hair is down, one side pushed back with her gold pin. 

“Wow,” Korra whispers, standing hand with mug in the middle of the kitchen.

“Oh, stop it.” Asami takes it out of her hand, placing a small kiss on the corner of her lips.

The sensation tingles, slowly traveling throughout the rest of her body, leaving her feeling at peace. Asami is talking but none of it registers, Korra can only process the trickling serenity and comfort reaching her fingertips. As soon as Asami finishes setting up the Keurig, Korra grabs her waist and pulls her in for a kiss. 

Her body engulfs in flames. For so long, Korra had felt nothing and, if on the rare occasion she did, she wanted to get rid of it. For so long, Korra feared she might never feel comfortable again, that any and every sensation she would want over and gone. Now, _now_ Korra can’t get enough of Asami’s lips on hers. Now, Korra wishes she could always feel Asami’s hands wrapped up in her hair. Now, Korra wishes the knock on the door didn’t happen and pull them apart.

Korra makes this very clear, shutting her eyes tight and gripping Asami’s hips even tighter. Asami giggles, her hands linger in Korra’s hair before she tugs herself away to answer the door. Kuvira comes in, talking a mile a minute, pacing the living room.

“Good morning to you, too,” Korra says, though it doesn’t get any attention.

For the past few days, Kuvira has been going on about how nervous she is to see Opal at the graduation. (Not to mention the party, but that’s a whole other thought.) Since telling Kuvira that she would be there, the woman has been on edge.

She walks up to Korra, “What did she say again?” There’s a frantic look in her eyes.

Korra shrugs, “Opal seemed fine about it. She said she’s not surprised, you being Hiroshi’s bodyguard and everything.”

Kuvira mutters, “Of course she’s fine, she’s not the one who messed up.” Her words become quieter and she goes back to pacing. 

Asami hugs her lightly, though Kuvira doesn’t give much of a hug back. Asami looks at Korra, an expression of, “Please help.” in her eyes. She nods and Asami leaves towards the bathroom.

“Why don’t we take a seat?” she suggests, taking Kuvira by the arm and sitting her down on the couch. “Good, you wanna tell me what’s going on in your head?”

She shakes her head, her leg bounces up and down. Kuvira stares at the ground, fingers tapping her leg; Korra has never seen her like this. Korra sighs, placing a hand on the nervous leg.

“You know, this is just like what you told me about the gym and lifting,” she starts, hoping Kuvira is listening. “We have to think about this one step at a time. You can’t pick up the fifty pound weights when you’re not ready for the five pounders.”

Kuvira looks up at her, eyebrows furrowing.

Korra sighs, “Just, hear me out, okay? I don’t know if you want to talk to Opal or not talk to Opal but you can’t think about only that when so much more has to happen first. We have to pick up Hiroshi from the mansion, then we gotta drive to the university, then find our seats--”

“But won’t she be sitting with us?”

Korra shakes her head, “She’s using one of Tahno’s tickets, he had an extra and Asami only asked for three anyways.” Kuvira nods, her fingers have lessened their tapping. “Then we gotta sit through the ceremony and drive back to the mansion. There’s a whole lot of stuff that’s gonna happen before you even _see_ Opal.”

She stops moving, eyes simply looking at the ground. 

“You need to calm down, Kuvira. I’ll be right here.”

“Oh yeah, like you won’t be wrapped up in your girlfriend,” Kuvira rolls her eyes, a smile tugging at her lips as Korra laughs.

“You’ll be fine.”

Korra whistles, Naga appears from the bedroom. She pats the top of her head, walking with her as they enter the kitchen. Korra prepares her food, letting the canine eat while waiting for Asami to go. Kuvira was nice enough to offer to pick them up, as well as Hiroshi, and bring them to the graduation. Korra had been there for the conversation where Asami invited Kuvira as her third and final ticket; it was a sweet moment that she was glad to see. Kuvira played it off as if she wasn’t surprised but Korra spotted that split second of shock. The three girls were having dinner in Asami’s apartment, together at the table when Asami mentioned it as she passed the takeaway container of roast duck. Kuvira was poised, as she usually is, but couldn’t hide her smile for the rest of the night.

Asami comes out, graduation gown draped over her arm, cap in hand. She looks at Kuvira, who still sits pensively on their couch, but isn’t as much of a mess. The three leave with Naga, driving over to the Sato Mansion. Once they’re there, Korra settles Naga in the room the maid showed her. While she does so, she hears Hiroshi talking. He appears from down one of the hallways, phone in hand.

“Yes, Shiro, make the deal final. I don’t want anyone else getting a chance at this.” He checks his watch, stopping in his place. Korra watches him ponder his thoughts, “Hm, I would be inclined to believe that. Cabbage Corp could very well offer something better. Please discuss with the team about more incentives for the Liquid Gold company. An independent business such as their own wouldn’t pass up an offer if it’s good enough.”

He gives a short goodbye and continues walking. Hiroshi looks up and smiles smally at Korra. She waves back, turning before he can engage in conversation. Sure, he had gotten some points flying all the way to the South to talk to Asami during Spring Break, and a few more for giving her a new project at work. Korra couldn’t ignore how bright Asami was in the South the days her dad stayed, she can’t ignore the recent burst of energy and excitement from her with the new project. It’s good to see Asami happy, it’s great to, it’s all Korra wants. She doesn’t want to hate Hiroshi, mostly because Asami is really giving him a chance, and he _is_ her father, and it’s not that she _does_ hate him; Korra still has her doubts. It would take more than some big, grand gesture (two, so far in this case) for Korra to be won over that Hiroshi really means business in changing his relationship with Asami. 

The phone call she just witnessed is not helping his case; it’s Asami’s graduation day, he should be focused on that. She curses under her breath for not knowing the mansion better, abruptly stopping as the hallways split into a T.

“I can walk you out,” Hiroshi says, coming upon Korra.

She looks up at him. She remembers the day she stormed into Future Industries. The woman at the front desk had been skeptical of her, Korra put on her best smile to convince her. She felt out of place, in gym gear while everyone else had suits with ties, pencil skirts with matching blazers. The smile wasn’t winning over the receptionist, but Korra luckily remembered having Kuvira’s company sweater with her name stitched in it. She pulled it out of her backpack, saying her visit was impromptu after seeing it in her bag on the way to the gym, and it had been enough for a visitor’s pass.

She remembers the elevator ride up, unsure of what she was even doing. The talk with Tenzin seemed so much easier. In the tower, Korra’s mouth felt dry. She knew she’d have to be courteous, she’d be talking to the boss, but she wanted to be stern. She wanted to make sure Hiroshi understood the severity of his situation with Asami, because clearly he wasn’t aware. Korra was thankful the receptionist on Hiroshi’s floor let her go to Kuvira’s little office desk even while she was away. With a deep breath, she walked in.

The men with Hiroshi were just as confused as he was. She didn’t mind him not knowing who she was, Asami didn’t have to talk about her. She introduced herself and barely got through it before Hiroshi asked her to leave. She tried to continue but he wouldn’t budge. Korra didn’t want to blow up but Hiroshi was making that unbelievably difficult for her.

It wasn’t long until the match lit and the spark ignited and Korra was spewing out words in a heated manner. She remembers Hiroshi coming up to her just before being escorted by Kuvira, towering over her like he is now.

“I wasn’t expecting someone I do not know to be harping on me about _my_ family,” his voice was low, only Korra could hear him. With a solid poker face, “but if this is true, I intend to fix it.”

Korra quickly glances between the hallways in front of her before nodding. She follows behind him, aware that he’s taking smaller steps so she can keep up, “Thank you, sir, for helping me find my way out.”

He nods, “You and Asami are always welcome, in fact, I’d love if you two were around more.”

Korra’s fingers drag across the wallpaper. She doesn’t respond for a moment, only following Hiroshi through this labyrinth of a home. “Will that be the only business call today?” She couldn’t help but ask, wanting to ensure this day would be about Asami, as it should.

Hiroshi lets out a small breath and frowns, “It was an urgent call, one I did not expect to make. Had it been any other day, I would’ve taken care of it myself. I tasked my team instead. It’s a big day for Asami.”

“Yes it is.”

Even as much as Korra can’t decide on how she feels about Hiroshi, she wants Hiroshi to like her. It’s a weary subject, one she has trouble navigating, to want someone who she isn’t the biggest fan of to love her wholeheartedly. She just wants Hiroshi to like her because if he likes her, Asami will like her too. But, Asami does already like her, or at least she acts like it when they’re kissing in the shower. (She especially acts like it when she has Korra up against the wall, lightly panting as she grinds into Korra’s thigh.)

Maybe thinking of this while she’s with Hiroshi is not exactly the right thing to do… 

Asami stands by the front door, hugging their maid for the gift she just received. She gives her dad a kiss on the cheek before taking Korra’s hand. “All ready to go?”

Korra feels how sweaty her hand is, Asami does too because she glances down at them for a moment. She takes a shaky breath, “Yeah, Naga’s good.”

Hiroshi smiles at Asami, “I can’t believe I’m going to watch you walk across that stage today.” He comes up to Asami and pinches her cheeks, “It feels like yesterday you were running around my workshop naked with a wrench.”

“Dad!”

Korra chuckles. She makes eye contact with Hiroshi, who lets out a few small laughs. The three walk out and into Kuvira’s car. Korra opens the back door for Asami, letting her slide in first before closing the door. As they all buckle in, Kuvira looks in the rear view mirror.

“Don’t go trying anything back there, I just vacuumed.”

Asami gasps while she laughs. Without thinking, Korra responds, “Maybe bring some wipes next time. I’d clean your backseat for you.”

Kuvira roars in laughter, Asami white as a ghost, and, surprisingly, Hiroshi chuckles as well. Asami stares at him and he puts his hands up in defense.

“Kuvira has one of those laughs, you just,” he pushes back a big giggle as Kuvira hunches over the driver’s seat, “you laugh with her.”

Asami puts her face in her hands, mumbling something to herself. Korra leans over and kisses her cheek, which is extremely hot and pink, and rubs her back. Looking towards the front seats, Kuvira is still recovering from her laughing fit, lightly punching Hiroshi’s arm. He laughs with her still; maybe giving a few more points wouldn’t hurt.

Korra and Asami linger by Kuvira’s car after everyone gets out. Kuvira gives Hiroshi a small nudge and says they’ll meet Korra by their seats. As they walk towards the seating area, Asami punches Korra's shoulder, which only makes Korra laugh. She takes Asami by the waist, trying to find her eyes as she looks away. Finally, Korra takes her chin, smiling as Asami’s cheeks grow pinker the longer Korra holds her.

Korra reaches up to kiss her, lightly on the cheek, giggling as Asami groans.

“I don’t think I’ll survive if I have all three of you teaming up on me,” she mutters, crossing her arms. 

Korra rolls her eyes, “Come on, you know you love it.”

Asami sighs, pouting at Korra. “...You are _not_ allowed to see my baby photos, I’m sure my dad will try to bring those up.” Asami drapes her arms over Korra’s shoulders, “Hm, but Kuvira knows where they are too. No, you know what, as soon as we get back to the mansion, I’m--”

Korra cuts her off with a slow kiss, arms wrapping around her waist tighter. She takes a deep breath when she pulls away for a second, getting lost in the smell of Asami’s perfume. The early morning sunlight warms Korra’s face while Asami warms her heart. _Now, say it now._

“Asami, I--”

“Of course the happy couple can’t get a room.” The two turn towards the voice and see Tahno walking with Opal. Not too far behind them are Mako and Bolin. Tahno smiles, “At least keep it PG, ladies, there are children around.”

Opal hits his arm, “I told him to be nice but clearly Tahno doesn’t know how to listen.” She looks at the car they stand next to and takes a slow, deep breath, “We should get a picture! The whole crew together before our big adults graduate.”

Mako and Bolin have joined them, Opal reaches up to mess with Mako’s hair. He swats her away, quickly fixing it, “If we’re taking pictures, make it quick. I don’t want to be late for check in.”

Opal hands her phone to Tahno, posing with the two graduates in the center. Korra feels Asami’s arm around her waist, her thumb gently stroking her. As Korra tightens her grip around Asami’s hip, she sees Opal next to her, Mako and Bolin are on the far end, and she happily sighs. Korra loves her friends too, too much to single out Asami in the moment. She can say it later, when there’s not too many people around. 

Opal looks at the photos Tahno’s taken and thanks him. She turns to Bolin and Korra, “Let’s go to our seats?”

Korra leaves a quick kiss on Asami’s cheek, letting her go with Mako and Tahno towards the school. Her, Bolin, and Opal follow the signs directing people towards the ceremony grounds. Bolin talks about his morning but Korra can tell Opal isn’t listening. She stares at the sports arena, eyes growing bigger as they get closer. They look at their tickets, Korra is in a different section than them. She gives them both hugs, saying she’ll see them later, squeezing Opal just a little bit tighter. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t want things to be worked out between Kuvira and Opal.

Kuvira had been so hopeful for her and Asami: giving her pep talk after pep talk during their gym sessions while Asami was at school, apparently rooting for them even before she met Kuvira; Korra wants to do the same for her. She can’t read Opal, though, not as well as she wants, and her and Asami already talked it over, it’s not in either of their places to meddle. Korra can only hope the two girls can find a common ground.

Walking through the aisles, Korra feels her body tense up. There are so many people around, Korra has to dodge and weave and carefully place her feet to avoid walking into people. The arena is huge, perfect for games, perfect for the ceremony; however, not perfect for Korra, whose last run in with a big crowd like this ended with her hyperventilating in front of half of her father’s coworkers and the Southern Water Tribe. She tries not to remember that moment, how she hated it even more as she’d been condemned to a wheelchair out of major fatigue from the tranquilizer. It hadn’t been an easy day, to look presentable in front of her tribe after Zaheer had been taken out as a threat. There was nothing worth caring about in those moments, in that meeting hall, and Korra dreaded the amount of eyes that _could’ve_ been on her. (She was sat off to the side while her father gave his speech, but she feared people’s attention would wander from their esteemed leader to his daughter that looked like she’d seen a ghost. And maybe she did; maybe that ghost was her.)

As she nears the seating area, she spots Asami coming onto the stage. She’s dressed in full graduation garments, studded with all the cords and sashes of awards and recognition she’s achieved. A man is with her, pointing to different parts of the stage, guiding her in how she’ll walk up to say her speech and return to her chair on the stage. When Korra sees Asami laugh lightly, push a piece of hair behind her ear, mindlessly fidget with the folded pieces of paper she’s placed on the podium, Korra sighs. In this moment, in this meeting hall, all Korra cares about is Asami. Forget the people and the eyes and the fact that she couldn’t breathe a moment ago, Korra feels her throat open and her chest grow full; Asami is all that is worth caring about in this moment.

Korra kindly excuses herself as she walks past people sitting down in seats. She taps Kuvira’s shoulder, bringing the woman out of her worried gaze through the room. Hiroshi is taking pictures of Asami, standing up to get better angles. Kuvira places a hand on his arm to bring him down. Korra chuckles, seeing Kuvira and Hiroshi hash it out for a few seconds before the tiff is settled and Hiroshi continues taking pictures from his seat. Korra takes the ceremony program and finds Asami’s name: in the beginning under the list of speakers, again for her recognition as Vice President of the Robotics Club, once more for making the Dean’s List for more than two consecutive semesters, and lastly amongst the graduating class. _Asami Sato, Bachelor’s of Business, Magna Cum Laude._

It’s hard for Korra to not scream during Asami’s speech, all she wants to do is let the whole entire world know _this_ is her girlfriend; an excellent speaker, a distinguished scholar, a future businesswoman, an incredibly beautiful person. Asami mentions how she’s enjoyed all four years of college, but this past one has changed her most.

“It was a time of extreme growth,” she looks across the stadium, not wavering for a second. “These past two semesters, more times than I could count, I was faced with scenarios and instances that would shape my future. I’m sure my fellow classmates feel the same, whether it was just one all-nighter that created a masterpiece of a final thesis, or meeting someone new and having your life change forever.”

Korra catches the quickest grin pull at Asami’s lip. She pauses, letting her grin grow into a full smile, and continues.

“The future is daunting, it’s unknown. We all have plans after we walk across this stage today and it’s scary to think that none of those plans are set in stone. But, in the wise words of a woman I care about with my whole entire being, sometimes surprises are better than plans.” 

Korra takes a deep breath, not expecting her eyes to well up with tears. She smiles, happily letting out her breath and listening to the rest of what Asami has to say.

“My fellow graduates, do not be afraid of the future. It will take care of you and you’ll end up where you need to be, even if it’s not where you intended. The road now is unclear, even more so than it was, but embrace that. Let life take you places you never thought imaginable, but also let it take you exactly where you hoped to be. We may no longer be together every day, sitting in classrooms, playing together on a field, laughing in the courtyard on the way to grab lunch, but we _are_ together in navigating the next stage of our lives.”

Korra looks to her right, seeing Kuvira smiling proudly at the stage. Hiroshi takes off his glasses and wipes his eyes with a handkerchief from the inside of his blazer. His phone rests on his lap, the camera open, but his eyes stay on the stage as Asami finishes her speech and returns to her seat. The rest of the ceremony goes by; Korra stares in awe at her girlfriend, how she effortlessly looks beautiful, even when she isn’t doing anything. The time comes for her to walk across the stage and at the same time, Korra and Hiroshi jolt up and cheer.

Kuvira places her hands on both of them, but it’s too late. Korra screams at the top of her lungs while Hiroshi takes picture after picture with his phone. Korra peers down at Kuvira, gesturing for her to get up. The woman rolls her eyes and reluctantly does so, clapping as Asami shakes the hands of the Dean, President, and Provost of the university.

A round of confetti is shot into the air when the President announces the graduation has concluded and every student is officially a graduate. Korra loses sight of Asami in the sea of students and quickly leaves the stands in hopes of finding her. She hops over the banister, wishing she were taller, excusing herself as she passes celebrating person after celebrating person. Korra tries her hardest to hear Asami’s voice; she calls out her name, she whips her head back and forth, over and over again, looking for the woman who’s made her happiest.

“Korra!”

She runs into Mako, quickly bringing him into a hug and congratulating him.

“What?” he screams as he puts his ear in front of Korra’s mouth.

She laughs, “Congrats, dummy! Have you seen Asami?”

As if on cue, Korra feels a pair of arms wrap around her waist and turn her around. She’s rushed into a kiss, her own arms resting around Asami’s neck. She leans back with a smile, huffing her chest.

“No fair,” she says, gulping. “I wanted to do that to you.”

Asami looks into her eyes but doesn’t respond, smiling from cheek to cheek.

_She can’t hear me. I shouldn’t say it here. It’s okay, I can wait._

Korra brings her in for another kiss, doing her best not to mess up her hair. Asami takes her hand after they part, pushing through the crowd towards the exit. Asami stops them a few times so she can say goodbye to her lab group and a few other classmates. While going towards the exit, they pass Iroh slumping his shoulders as his mother berates him. (Korra isn’t too sure, but she swears she hears the Firelord tell her son, “You’ll be back in the palace under the guard, learning basic manners until _I_ believe you’ve improved.”) They find Kuvira and Hiroshi, and he's quick to bring Asami into a hug. They stay like that for a few seconds, Korra can see they’re talking to each other, and when they part, they both wipe away tears. Kuvira slowly walks up to her, her grin growing into a wide smile as they hug. 

The group walks back towards the car, meeting Mako and Bolin on the way. Everyone exchanges their congrats for the two graduates and stops in the parking lot to talk about the party. Korra has her arm around Asami’s waist, kissing her shoulder lightly as she lets everyone else talk. She glances up to see Kuvira a pale white. She follows her eyes; Opal is walking up to the group.

Kuvira’s lips part as Opal tucks a piece of hair behind her ear and waves. Kuvira lamely responds, barely giving a wave back while her eyes never waver. Korra nudges her arm, taking her out of the trance. Kuvira looks towards the ground, fumbling in her pocket for the car keys.

“So, take your time getting ready, come to the mansion whenever,” Asami says to the group.

Kuvira quickly takes her leave into the car without another look towards Opal.

When they get back to the mansion, it’s exquisitely decorated. There are streamers lining the walls and balloons tied to every banister and light sconce. The colors match RCU’s colors, as well as Future Industries, and a huge banner is hung across the top of the stairs: CONGRATS GRAD.

Korra finds Asami’s hand and lets her guide them to where they’ll get ready. Korra drags her free fingers across the walls, feels the bumps and grooves along the material. There’s art framed on every wall, scenic paintings, portraits of important figures like revered humanities activist Kyoshi, spiritual leader the Great Yangchen, as well as Hiroshi posing with whom Korra assumes are other businesspeople. She wonders what Asami thought in these hallways as a young girl, if she aspired to be featured with her father in one of those portraits. Something in Korra’s gut tells her Asami probably did, maybe still does.

“Thank you for not wearing _basketball shorts_ to my graduation,” Asami says after closing the door. She hangs up her graduation gown in her closet and starts unzipping her dress.

Korra stands off to the side, hands in her pocket, fidgeting with the box inside. She’s thankful for it not being too noticeable, the box is thin with sheets of styrofoam protecting what’s inside. Korra found it while in the South, running errands with her mother while Asami was back in the palace with their fathers. Senna was going through the marketplace, filling her basket with different fruits, vegetables, and grains while also pointing out which fish and fresh meat she wanted to be wrapped to take home. Korra straggled behind, mindlessly touching the sheets of fabric and wool linings used for clothes. She slowed down upon coming to a jeweler and her eyes fell onto a display of necklaces.

Off to the side, perhaps since it didn’t follow traditional Water Tribe fashion, was a gold chain attached with a small emerald jewel. The color reminded Korra of her favorite girl’s eyes and she knew Asami preferred gold over silver. The gem stone was framed with small golden crystals; the design was subtle but Asami didn’t need anything flashy.

“For Asami?” her mother questioned, seeming to appear out of nowhere.

Korra had been too busy to react, imagining in her head how Asami would look wearing the necklace in her every day fashion. She sighed, staring at it once more, wondering if the gesture would be too much.

“She’ll like it,” Senna offered. Korra took the heavy, food fill basket from her. “It would be a nice gift. Maybe just as a thank you, her graduation is coming up too.”

She smiled, taking the necklace off it’s display rack and waiting for the salesman to finish up with the other customer.

Korra watches Asami put on a pair of dress pants and a blouse. She walks over to her bed, picking up her black cardigan and putting her arms through the sleeves. Korra smiles, taking in the sight of Asami draping her hair back over her shoulders once she’s set. Their eyes meet, Korra’s smile grows bigger and naturally their feet move towards each other until Asami rests her hands on Korra’s shoulders.

“What are you thinking about?” she whispers, bringing one hand to Korra’s cheek.

She revels in the touch, sinking into her girlfriend with a content sigh. Korra takes her hand out of her pocket, box in hand, presenting it to Asami in front of her.

“What’s this?” Asami questions, staring at it without moving.

“Your graduation gift.”

“I thought I got my gift last night,” Asami winks, taking Korra’s hand and walking over to her bed. She sits down, turning inwards.

Korra sighs again, “Mm, think of last night as a pre-gift.”

Asami opens the box and her eyes stare at the necklace inside. She slowly takes it out, holding the gem in her hand. She makes no sounds, Korra tries to watch for any cues, any signs of how Asami feels but she can’t point any out.

She gulps. “I got it in the South, when we visited,” she begins, hoping an explanation would direct Asami to some sort of response. “I was out with my mom, while you stayed with my dad and your dad for the new car model and I wasn’t sure if I should get it but I saw it and it reminded me of you and I thought--”

Asami wipes away a single and tears and chuckles, “Sorry, I know I should’ve said something sooner, I didn’t mean to make you ramble.” She gives the necklace to Korra before turning around and lifting her hair up.

Korra sighs, wishing her hands weren’t still shaking, leaving one small kiss on the back of Asami’s neck before clasping the necklace shut. As Asami turns around, her hand remains on the pendant, a shaky breath coming out of her smile.

“The last time I ever received jewelry was from my mom. A few years after she passed, the family lawyer contacted us and found the missing pieces of my mom’s belongings. I basically took all of it but my favorite was always that gold pin.” Her hand hasn’t left her chest, right where the pendant lies next to her heart, “I haven’t bought any new stuff either, I usually just use hers.” She drops her hand, Korra smiles at how the emerald color compliments her eyes, “I wouldn’t want a new piece from anyone else.”

Before she can say those three words, Asami closes the space between them for a long, slow kiss. She drags her tongue across Korra’s bottom lip and that’s all it takes for Korra to melt like putty and forget what she wanted to do. Her hand rests on Asami’s waist, grip tightening, holding onto this dream come true. There has never been something better, no moment in time that could come close to how good Korra feels as Asami’s hand rests on her neck and the other gets lost in her hair. She can feel it, the gratitude and honesty and love, and finally Korra remembers her mission for the day.

They part with a loud smack of the lips, both of them heavily panting, foreheads resting on one another as they return back to the ground after floating for ages. 

“Asami, I--”

A knock on the door makes Asami look up. Korra grits her teeth, can’t she just get the perfect moment? She turns around to see Hiroshi pop his head in.

“Asami, your guests are arriving.” He enters the room, Asami stands up and smiles, her hand coming up to the pendant resting on her shirt. Hiroshi sees it then looks to Korra. He smiles, “What a lovely present. You have good taste, Korra.”

Korra nods, taking Asami’s hand as she stands up and following the two back through their weaving hallways until they return to the main party area. Caterers walk around with trays of small hors d’oeuvres and champagne flutes. Korra barely recognizes anyone but Asami is quick to shake hands with them.

“Congratulations, Asami,” an older man says as he sips from one of the flutes. “Should I expect to see you at the dealership sometime soon? Maybe this time you could try your hand at sales rather than cozying up in the backroom to run numbers with Li Tan.”

Asami chuckles, “Thank you for the offer, Mr. Hashimoto, perhaps another time. My father’s tasked me with the new social media launch and I’m right in the thick of it right now.”

“Oh, I know! Revamping the website, launching a new social media campaign. It’s a big feat, but one I know you can handle.”

Korra stands off to the side, clinging to Asami’s side like a young child holds their mother in the presence of a stranger. Asami tightens her grip around Korra’s waist, “Mr. Hashimoto, this is my girlfriend, Korra.”

He places his hand out and Korra does her best to steady her hand for the greeting. “Jun Hashimoto, I own the Future Industries Car Dealership just outside the city.”

Korra nods, fighting with her hands that want to pick at her wrists. Two more people approach, people of which Asami easily converses with, as if she does it on the daily. Min-Young Nakamura: business representative of Velocity Inc, the company of which Future Industries partners with for construction and real estate matters. Umi Adachi: previous head accountant of Future Industries, now finance executive of Broadcast Global, Future Industries’ self made telephone and internet service network. 

Asami speaks of technicalities with them, no one missing a beat except Korra. She’s heard certain words before, words spoken from Asami during business calls with the company; words Korra slowly falls behind on as she tries to join in the conversation. Only after a few laughs from the group, of which Korra is late and her attempt is futile, does Jun turn the conversation to her.

“Our deepest apologies, we seem to have gotten caught up in ourselves. What is it you do for a living?” He brandishes his champagne flute in front of her; Korra’s never been a fan of the taste.

Her breath gets caught in her throat; in front of her are three accomplished business people, those of who are dressed in exquisite garb, items that Korra could never afford. They’re smarter than her, classier than her, far better versed in Asami’s world. Korra feels their stares as they wait, _You could lie, say you’re working with some company. But, which one? And where? Doing what? Asami will know you’re lying, too. Will she play along?_

“I work for Earth, Wind, and Coffee,” Korra finally says, compromising with herself by fiddling with the fabric of her button up shirt. “It’s a privately owned coffee shop in the city.”

Umi lights up, “Oh, do you handle the budget for goods and merchandise? Partnered with the owner to expand locations?”

Korra bites the skin on the inside of her cheek, “I’m one of the baristas.”

It’s not hard to feel the sudden shift in atmosphere; Korra swears Jun grimaces as he finishes the last of his champagne.

Asami rubs her shoulder, leaving a proud kiss on her cheek, “She makes the best cup of coffee there.”

Korra puts on a sorry excuse of a smile as the three business people excuse themselves. She feels as if all of her energy has been taken away, she feels like she needs to lie down. Asami has her arm still firmly around her waist and even if Korra wanted to tap out, she can’t; more unrecognizable people with classy leers and champagne flutes come up to Asami.

The Future Industries department head of finances; the President of the Horizon Printing Network, responsible for all Future Industries business cards and other paper products; public relations representative of Merchant’s Promise, a distributing company for Future Industries goods. CEO of this, head of that, founder, owner, creator, inventor. And the same question comes up in every meeting: “What do you do?”

And each time, someone sticks their nose up, bites their tongue, responds with a confused, cheery smile and nods before turning to Asami one last time to congratulate her. And before each person leaves, Asami makes a comment on Korra’s behalf. “She's a talented barista.” “She’s accomplished at her job.” “The owner really values her as an employee.” With each compliment, Asami kisses her cheek; with each compliment, Asami tries to calm Korra down, because even Korra knows her shaking has become too much. At least Asami’s grip gives her comfort, at least she stays grounded by her side.

After most of the guests say hello, Asami pulls them aside for a moment. She gingerly places her hands on Korra’s cheeks, only now can Korra let out her uneasy breaths without fear of making Asami look bad. 

“Korra, I know what you’re thinking,” Asami starts. She pushes back a piece of Korra’s hair, “They’re all just my dad’s business associates. He probably brought them here to help me out later with the company and connections. I don’t care what they think of you.”

“So you saw it, too?” Korra whimpers, eyes falling to the floor.

“Korra,” Asami raises her chin, leaving a small peck on her lips, “I love you. You know that, don’t you?”

Korra sighs; she wanted to say it first. The words are bittersweet, if only for that reason. She nods, leaning up to kiss Asami again. “I love you, too,” she whispers across her lips, giving one last final, slow, deep kiss before parting.

“I like it better, that you’re not like them,” Asami drapes her arms around Korra’s neck. “Some of them are fake and rude and I’m only nice, purely out of the fact that I’ve known them for so long. Also for my dad and the company.” Asami smiles, “You’re better than all of them. You don’t need some high ranking position, I love you as you are.”

“I love you,” Korra whispers once more, wrapping her arms around Asami’s waist for a hug. She tucks her head in her neck, closing her eyes shut. 

“Whoa, you okay?”

The two let go of each other, it’s Kuvira. Her shirt is wrinkled and the first few top buttons are undone. Her hair looks messier than earlier and Korra wonders if Kuvira’s eyes are glossed over or if those are her own tears welling up in her eyes. Kuvira clears her throat, smoothing out her shirt and fixing her hair.

“Everything all right?”

Asami nods, Korra slowly follows after. Kuvira takes a deep breath and smiles, kindly rubbing Korra’s arm. She leaves a second after; her gait looks happier than usual.

Taking her hand, Korra walks back towards the festivities, taking a shrimp puff off one of the caterer’s trays. She looks around the room, Bolin and Mako sit on the couches. Kuvira has placed herself next to Hiroshi, who converses lightly with the other partygoers. Asami leads them towards another group of guests. Upon her last look around the room, Korra sees Opal appear out of the hallway they just were in.

The rest of the night is slow but Asami is kind enough to let Korra leave her side. She retreats to the couches, sitting with Mako, Bolin, and now Opal, listening to Mako tell them what’s next for him. “Republic City Police Force Academy,” he says, sounding happy for the sour puss he is. “I’m glad I listened to Lin and did the university interning. From the credits, I’ve already completed a year of the four year program, so I might get to start shadowing after I take my placement tests.”

Bolin slaps him on the back, “Mom and Dad would be proud. Following through with his dream.” He leans forward, animated in his body movements, “I remember from when we were young, one night Mako was talking to himself and said he wanted to be a part of the change for the city. We were crashing at one of the abandoned buildings in the city and he thought I was asleep, but I heard it all.” He ruffs up his hair to mimic Mako’s usual spiky style, “ _‘I don’t want you to get wrapped up in all the bad stuff,’_ the you he’s talking about is me, _‘it’s bad enough I had to get involved with those Triple Threats, I can’t keep you out of this much longer. Something has to change...I wanna be there to change it.’”_

Mako rolls his eyes, “Yeah, yeah, make fun of me all I want, but when this city has a better handle on gang related crime and child protection, you can thank me.” He looks over at Opal, “And Ms. Beifong over here, once she starts that internship.”

Opal grins, pretending to blush while she plays with a piece of her hair, “Oh, stop that Mako, you’re just trying to sweet talk me.” They laugh and Opal continues, “I am excited for that internship though, temping at the Republic City Foster Care unit. I’m supposed to just be handling paperwork and making coffee runs, but hopefully they like me enough to keep me after I graduate next year.”

Bolin brings her in for a tight hug and Korra gulps. Opal’s only a year older than her and it seems she has her future set out in front of her. Even while it’s not set in stone, it has direction, it has a goal. Could she say the same for herself?

“Enough about me, though,” Opal says. She pushes Bolin’s shoulder, “Are you going to tell us more about this movie offer or what?”

Korra’s jaw drops, movie offer?

Bolin shushes her, looking around to make sure no prying ears are dropping in. “It _just_ happened earlier and I couldn’t tell if Varrick had too much to drink or if that’s just who he is. Zhu-Li seemed nice though, and she gave me all their contact info and said they knew how to reach me.” 

Korra feels arms wrap around her chest, a sweet, crisp apple scent filling the air she breathes. The crew greets Asami, and Asami thanks them for coming, especially Mako. Korra looks around, most of the guests are gone and all who are left are the catering staff and Hiroshi and Kuvira off on the side. Asami takes Korra’s hand, walking them to the center of the room, music is playing. It’s slow and sweet and Asami brings Korra close as they sway to the melody. They hold hands, tenderly holding one another, Asami whispers once more in her ear, “I love you.”

Korra looks around the room, at her friends who are moving forward, at the formidable businessman with his revered bodyguard. Her hand tenses as Asami interlocks their fingers.

“I love you,” she says, gulping as she falls into Asami’s neck.

_What am I doing with my life?_

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone :) i hope you haven't forgotten about me  
> it was a long, writing blocked fill break i've taken since the end of Earth, Wind, and Coffee but i'm glad to be back. like the tags say, please be patient with me, ive got no clear gauge of when updates will be. but i'm back, i've got a story arc, and i can't wait to share it with you all.  
> much love and happy new year :) x


End file.
